


Friday, I'm in Love

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tedious parts of Leonard's day might not be so tedious after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lazigyrl](http://lazigyrl.livejournal.com).

  
**Monday**   


Leonard was hoping for a quiet, uncomplicated day. Well, he always hoped for that, but he damn near never got it. Nine times outta ten when things got complicated, it wasn't because of anything life threatening. No, it was cuts and scrapes and phantom pains. And nine times outta ten when there was something minor that needed a mere second under a dermal generator, there was one man to blame.

"Mornin', Doctor!"

Scotty. He was seated on a biobed, waiting, complete with a chipper, good-morning smile. Leonard sighed as he approached and grabbed a medical tricorder. "What is it this time? Paper cut?"

Scotty stuck out his right leg, and it was now that Leonard noticed Scotty wasn't wearing a boot or sock on his right foot.

"Hurt my toe," Scotty said.

"Which one?"

"The one that went to market."

Leonard looked down at Scotty's foot, then up at his face.

"The big one," Scotty clarified.

"I know what you meant."

"Was crawling around in the guts of the ship early this morning–"

"Without shoes on?"

Scotty shrugged. "Don't you take your shoes off sometimes in your office?"

"Jeffries tubes are not your office, Scotty."

"Says you."

Leonard rolled his eyes, then crouched down to have a look. "What'd you do to it?" he asked as he started scanning.

"Gave 'er a good bang on something. Think it might be sprained."

"Yeah, looks that way." Leonard straightened up, set his tricorder aside, picked up another instrument and crouched down again. "I can get this healed up in a minute."

"Brilliant. You're an angel."

"And wear shoes on the job from now on, will you? Nobody needs to see your feet."

 

  
**Tuesday**   


"Mornin', Doctor!"

Leonard walked over to Scotty's exam area and saw the burned patch on his forearm before Scotty raised it to show him.

"Got a wee bit of a boo-boo," Scotty explained unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Sometimes the old girl gets a bit excited, you know. She didn't mean me no harm, I'm sure."

"She?"

Scotty frowned. "The ship, o' course."

"Right. Of course."

 

  
**Wednesday**   


"Dammit, Scotty."

"It's nothin', just a wee bump on the head."

" _Wee_? That thing's got its own orbit. What the hell'd you do this time?"

"Something might've, erm… blown up… a wee bit."

"Did _you_ blow something up, Scotty?"

Scotty hesitated, then muttered, "Might've done."

 

  
**Thursday**   


"Alright, where's he hiding?" Leonard asked Nurse Chapel Thursday morning.

"Who, Doctor?"

"Scotty. Oughta have hurt himself by now. Where's he at?"

"He hasn't been here today. You've got Lieutenant Sheppard first. Hyper-extended elbow."

"Hmph," Leonard grunted, taking the PADD Chapel handed him and skimming Sheppard's file. "Tell her I'll be right with her, then."

"Yes, Doctor."

Leonard headed into his office, still frowning at the PADD. "Computer," he called. "Locate Montgomery Scott."

 _"Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott is on the Engineering Deck,"_ the computer replied.

"No surprises there. Is he _conscious_ on the Engineering Deck?"

 _"Affirmative."_

"Okay, are all his limbs still attached?"

 _"Affirmative. Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott's vitals are normal."_

"Well, that's debatable."

 _"Please repeat command."_

"Never mind."

So, Scotty was fine. He'd simply managed not to injure himself today. Well, okay, then. Leonard was happy about that. Meant he didn't have to waste time treating minor, completely avoidable injuries that… He glanced down at Lieutenant Sheppard's information again. Hyper-extended elbow. Oh, right.

With a heavy sigh, he headed out to where Sheppard sat waiting for him with her elbow gingerly cradled in her opposite hand. She gave him a smile as he approached.

"Filling in for Commander Scott today, are you?" said Leonard in lieu of a hello.

Sheppard hesitated. "Sorry, Doctor?"

"Forget it. Can you extend your arm for me?"

 

  
**Friday**   


"Mornin', Doctor!"

Leonard actually smiled. But he quickly caught himself and wiped his face clean of everything but a furrowed brow as he approached where Scotty was waiting. Trying to look nonchalant, he grabbed a tricorder and began pushing buttons before he was even close enough to start scanning.

"What'd you do this time?" he grumbled. "No, wait, don't tell me. Judging from the charred edges of your uniform I'm guessing something caught on fire."

"Heh," Scotty chuckled, but he said nothing.

"Thought you loved this ship. How much more of your shenanigans do you think it can endure?"

"Well, this time it wasn't _exactly_ part of the ship that I… Forget it." Scotty shifted and presented his right shoulder. The fabric there was torn, revealing the damaged skin underneath, not to mention several inches of pale, lightly freckled upper-arm.

"I take it it's something I'm not supposed to know about?" Leonard asked as he began scanning.

"Well… I know you and the captain are close. He'd have me head if he knew about… nothing."

"Hmph. I guess I should ignore the fact that it's way too early for you to be smelling of whiskey."

Scotty kept his mouth firmly shut and Leonard noticed his triceps twitch.

"And I suppose I also shouldn't mention that rumours of the still you've supposedly built in the bowels of Engineering are alive and circulating around the ship like recycled air."

"Doctor–"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Far's anyone else is concerned I ain't heard nothin'."

Scotty glanced over his shoulder as Leonard went to work on his wound with a dermal generator. "It's only _slightly_ illegal, you know."

Leonard met his eyes. "Scotty. Relax. I ain't heard nothin'… You know, the ironic thing is when you didn't show up yesterday – which meant that you _hadn't_ injured yourself – that was when I started to worry about you."

Scotty chuckled. "What're you saying, that you missed me?"

Leonard paused and frowned at him. "No, that is not what I'm saying. I just… I got used to you coming around, that's all. Part of my routine, like my morning coffee, only far more annoying."

"And when I didn't turn up, it threw you off a bit."

"Exactly."

"Hate to break it to you, Doc, but that sounds like you missed me."

"Scotty?"

"What?"

"Don't piss off the man with the hyposprays."

Scotty smiled, but said nothing else on the matter. "So you're keeping it quiet about my supposed, erm, activities 'cause you want me to keep hurting myself so I can keep visiting you, is that it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a doctor, not a sadist, I don't wish people harm… I do, however, enjoy a proper, non-replicated drink now and again. And contrary to what you might be thinking, I do not have any particular desire to get you in trouble."

Scotty frowned. "Did you just invite yourself out for a drink with me?"

Leonard paused again, replaying his own words in his head. He stammered, "That's not how I… I didn't mean for that to sound–"

"I'd love to have a drink with you."

Leonard frowned and went back to work. "I was not asking you out."

"No, course not."

"I _wasn't_ … But since you've already accepted."

Scotty grinned again. "Kinda missed you too, truth be told. Thought I was gettin' on your nerves, so I was extra careful yesterday."

"Oh, so that's what it takes to make you be careful, is it? Telling you that you're a nuisance?"

Scotty shrugged. "After all the times you've fixed me up, I thought I'd do something nice for you."

Leonard rolled his eyes and gave Scotty's cheek a jab with a finger to turn his face away. The last thing he needed was for anyone, especially Scotty, to see him blushing.

END


End file.
